In Circular Motion
by nopenopnope
Summary: Before there was Zack Fair, there was Angeal and there was Genesis and all that comes with realizing you've fallen in love with your best friend. Set before Full Circle, Angeal/Genesis
1. Something Dead and Something Wrong

Part 1 of what I've come to just define as the 'Circle Series'

For any first time readers, this is the prequel to _**Full Circle**_ which is already complete. This story will contain yaoi of the **Angeal/Genesis** sort.

There may be additional happenings in this story that are adult in nature. By 'may be' I mean...they're happening. Please keep an open mind, warnings for any specific chapter will be listed before the chapter begins. If at any point in time you don't think you want to continue, for the love of -whatever- just don't. I wouldn't want to scar you, but selfish thing that I am, I'd much rather avoid flames...this will have considerably more angst than _**Full Circle**_, as it is not a comedy.

**Disclaimer:** The only one you will actually see...because unless I suddenly acquire ownership of any of these characters and the franchise they actually belong to, I really don't think the status of my non-owning needs to be repeated and rubbed into my face...do you? So, official disclaimer for the story, **I do not own Final Fantasy, Crisis Core, or any of the characters, places, animals, plants, toasters, etc that appear in their little universe of awesome. **

On to it!

* * *

Chapter 1/Prologue-ish

* * *

There is a defining point in most children's lives when the concept of love is shifted from the broad, safe feeling in which everyone important to you is included…and shaped into something much more complex, confusing, and quite often unfair.

For Genesis Rhapsados, this moment was twelve days after his eight birthday.

His eighth was probably the most exciting of the few he'd had and even fewer he'd been able to remember so far. His father had bought him a chocobo. It was sleek and black and absolutely brilliant.

And now, eleven days after having received it, he was finally getting to ride it.

Angeal was there, of course he was, Angeal was always there, Genesis would have it no other way, and fortunately his mother liked to encourage the time they spent together, even if Genesis' parents were standoffish when it came to Angeal.

He was lower class.

This meant absolutely nothing to Genesis, who had no time to bother with the meaning, even if he'd wanted to.

In his eyes, there was no reason for him not to be friends with Angeal. Angeal was perfect. He was larger than Genesis, so he was the ideal playmate, Genesis could be as rough as he wanted in their games…he was small but already showing signs of impressive fighting skill…and Angeal would be just fine.

But he was also slightly younger, so Genesis could recite his worldly eight year old wisdom all day long and Angeal would have no choice but to accept it. He was still seven after all.

The best part was that Angeal actually seemed to enjoy it. His father, despite being one of the most pretentious people Genesis would ever know, always chided him about being too full of himself. He warned that no one would want to be friends with Genesis if he kept acting like he knew everything.

But he did!

Angeal never got angry about it though, he liked to listen to what Genesis had learned in his lessons the day before, or about what book he was reading, or how the people in the paper, the ones who were at war, could do so much better if they'd just do this…because of course Genesis knew better than they did…

"So I'm going to let you use this one." Genesis said, pointing to a rather stuffy old chocobo standing in the stable next to Genesis' brand new one.

Angeal nodded, and if he was put out by what he'd be using, he didn't say anything.

One of the stable hands saddled them both up and after a rather wobbly start on Genesis' part…Angeal didn't comment on this either, nor did he divulge where he'd learned to mount a chocobo…they set off down a pre determined trail marked by Genesis' father.

It was rather dull…they were small children after all…and basically just made a circle around the property.

The idea was that they'd ride around it a few times then come in for snacks.

But of course, the moment he actually started riding his new steed…he was still pursuing every book in his parent's library to find a suitable name for it…Genesis was no longer a rather scrawny eight year old boy. He was a hero, a valiant warrior of the people, riding into battle; Angeal was his faithful second in command.

A circle in the dirt was not going to cut it.

"Let's go this way." He said, nudging the chocobo in the direction of the woods.

"That's not part of the trail." Angeal said instantly. Genesis frowned, disappointed by Angeal's straightforward goodness.

Heroes couldn't always follow the rules! Sometimes rules had to be broken for the greater good! For the sake of all those people…who he couldn't exactly see at the moment…but they were there! And for the fame and the glory and…

"Oh come on Angeal! It's just a little ways. We've been in the woods a million times." He said rolling his eyes. "I'll protect you." He teased.

It was Angeal's turn to roll his eyes, and while he was absolutely not in favor of breaking the rules, Genesis was, which meant he'd be doing so, with or without Angeal.

And Genesis was safer with Angeal, even if the smaller boy seemed to think it the other way around.

Soon the business of saving civilians…the kind Angeal had learned long ago only existed in Genesis' mind… turned into ambushing the enemy. Angeal supposed the enemy was tree shaped, as that was all they actually saw.

Despite Genesis having a far more vivid imagination, Angeal couldn't help but get caught up in the game. They were searching for their targets, so it wasn't like they were supposed to see them anyway. That made it easier.

Unfortunately, Angeal enjoying a game usually meant both losing track of time and losing track of what Genesis was doing.

He'd just vanquished two spies…they looked suspiciously like tree stumps… and was riding his chocobo back toward Genesis when the older boy took off in a rush, urging the sleek black mount beneath him into a dead run.

Angeal, in all of his seven years of wisdom, knew just enough to know that this would not end well, but did not know enough to figure out how to intercept Genesis before he went flying, the chocobo's feet suddenly running on air as they tipped over the steep ledge that marked the passing of the river Angeal and Genesis often fished in.

Angeal didn't make it to the edge in time to see Genesis fall, but he did hear a rather sickening thump, followed by a much lighter, but frighteningly similar sound.

He had the sense at least to jump off of the chocobo and slide down the bank where it smoothed into a slope a little ways away.

What he saw filled him with relief.

The chocobo was dead...that wasn't the relieving part, that was actually fairly awful…but Genesis was still alive, awake and breathing, though his face looked rather grey.

He'd landed on the chocobo apparently, and while the impact had probably done some damage, he'd at least broken his fall, even if it meant further breaking the already doomed bird.

Angeal rushed over and took a closer look.

Genesis's arms were at odd angles, one above his head and the other pinned beneath his back, and half of his torso seemed to be shaped oddly.

But he was staring up at Angeal, dumb with shock, but still conscious, and Angeal knew enough to know that was a good thing.

"Genesis?"

Genesis was older, probably smarter…they both assumed so anyway…and certainly more adventuresome.

None of these things, however, stopped him from bursting into tears which he maintained with loud, gulping sobs the entire way to Angeal's house.

Once he got his bearings, he realized they'd in fact ridden off of Genesis' property and were closer to his mother.

He was immensely relieved by that, Genesis' parents were probably going to kill him, but at least this way he'd get to know that his smaller friend was in good hands first.

His mother had been a doctor or something before she'd settled in Banora. He wasn't sure; she didn't talk about it much.

She'd know what to do though.

Knowing what to do didn't make them look any less startling though, the pair of them riding up on a now wheezing chocobo, both ashen, one from fear, the other from pain.

She handled it well though, telling Angeal to go and get some heat packs while she checked Genesis over. Her voice was soothing and her hands were gentle as she pet his cheeks and hair, promising him that it would feel much better if he'd only stop crying.

"I need you to be very still Genesis, I'm going to heal you up very quickly, but your arms are broken, if I don't set them properly they'll heal at odd angles."

He stared back at her with wide, mistrusting eyes.

"And then you won't be able to practice sword play." She added. His expression softened, realizing what was at stake.

She had to hand it to the boy; he was nearly completely and utterly unmoving during the entire procedure. The only movement he made was to bite his lip as she straightened out each arm.

"They aren't bad actually." She promised him as Angeal came back into the room. "What happened?"

"He fell off of his chocobo." Angeal said nervously, handing his mother what she required.

"All this from a chocobo fall? Did it fall on top of you?"

Genesis shook his head minutely, wincing in pain.

"He fell on top of it." Angeal said reluctantly when he realized no one else was going to be answering. "Off of the side of that place where the river cuts through the Rhapsados' woods?"

"What were you doing out there?" She asked sternly, and Genesis was temporarily frightened by how she seemed capable of smiling comfortingly at him and glaring accusingly at Angeal simultaneously.

"We were playing." Angeal said meekly. Genesis decided right then and there that no matter how much bigger the younger boy got, he'd probably always react to his mother's scolding in exactly the same fashion.

"And Mrs. Rhapsados let you go into the woods?" She asked, frowning disapprovingly.

Genesis was suddenly hit with the realization that it never occurred to her that Angeal could have snuck into the woods. She always thought the best of him…it made his stomach sour. His mother would have probably already called one of the maids to lecture him, no matter what state he or his friend might be in.

"No…we went without permission." Angeal said, clenching his hands into fists.

"Angeal, you should have honored your elder's authority. There was a good reason for you not going into that part of the woods, do you see now?" She asked patiently and Genesis wondered why on the Planet she was sitting there issuing parental wisdom while he was still broken in several places.

"Yes m'am." Angeal whispered.

"Good." She said, turning to Genesis to apply a Cure to each of his arms. After some rather painful realigning, she had healed up his ribs as well.

"You'll need to rest for a day or two…but you can just tell your parents you only got a little banged up." She said, personally worried about what the reaction to what they'd done would be at the other home. There was no need for them to know that Genesis had actually broken anything…

"The chocobo died." Angeal said mournfully.

Gillian's eyes widened. "Died?" Genesis could see the signs already developing…Angeal had the exact same 'mother hen' reaction to everything he did. It looked more appropriate on her though…

"Genesis, sweetheart, if that fall could kill a chocobo, think what it could have done to you! Do you know how lucky you are that it broke your fall? You-"

A knock interrupted her tirade. She stood, walking toward the front door.

Genesis reached out a very numb hand and Angeal took it, moving to sit with him on the bed.

"Ms. Hewley…I went out to retrieve my son and found that he and your son were no longer on their designated play trail. I came to inform you and found one of my chocobos here in your front lawn. May I inquire as to what it is doing here, and where my son is?"

Genesis' father was a tall, severe man who oozed self important and a 'no nonsense unless it's my nonsense' view of life.

Gillian hated him.

And while it probably didn't justify the lie she told, Genesis' wellbeing did.

There were some things that this man would never understand, and did not need to attempt to.

Like a little boy's dream to be a hero. Angeal had said they were playing. Playing was always the same for Genesis. She didn't need an explanation from Angeal to know why Genesis' chocobo had fallen over the edge…Genesis had sent it that way, too caught up in his own fantasy to notice.

"Genesis' chocobo spooked and ran into the woods sir, neither boy knows why. Angeal went after him, but he couldn't catch up with the chocobo he was riding, and Genesis couldn't stop the one he was on. The crazy thing went headfirst over that ravine you have, near the edge of your property. Genesis fell with it and was a bit jostled, he'll be sore for a few days…but Angeal caught him on his way down, so he didn't fall far. By then they were closer to our house, so Angeal brought him here. Genesis is a very brave boy sir, he didn't cry once."

They were lies, but they were a mother's lies, the kind meant to protect. They could sound like truth to anyone and he believed it, asking to see his son.

Genesis had since wiped his face dry, realizing who it was who'd come to get him.

"How are you feeling?" His father asked stiffly.

"I'll be fine." Genesis said, summoning up all his energy and pouring it into sounding indifferent.

"And the chocobo?"

"It's dead sir." Angeal said softly. He'd moved to stand beside Genesis, but was no longer holding his hand.

"Dead?" The man asked, and Gillian could see the irritation flash in his eyes. It had probably cost more than feeding her growing boy for a year would.

"It was crazy, Father." Genesis said earnestly, having heard Gillian's story. He lifted himself up defiantly. "You should punish the breeder for such unstable livestock."

When Genesis spoke it was easy to forget that he was only eight years old.

"I most certainly will." He assured his son, turning to Gillian and Angeal. "I must thank you. You've got a quick thinker here, and level-headed to boot. He'd do well in the army."

That was probably meant to please Gillian…most small town boys either took up their father's profession or joined the army.

Her face tightened in response and she nodded, forcing a small smile. "Thank you sir."

He left shortly after that, the two adults having decided that Genesis would be better off staying where he was for the night. He spent quite a few nights at Angeal's house anyway, it wouldn't be that different.

* * *

By the next day, he was, as Gillian had predicted, quite sore, but otherwise recovering. She encouraged him to take it easy for a few days, knowing full well he wouldn't, and he promised her to try, knowing full well she didn't believe him.

They rode the chocobo back to his house, Angeal's already thick form providing a rather comfortable resting place for Genesis to combat the discomfort of riding so soon after an injury.

His mother was hysterical when he returned, sobbing quietly and petting his cheeks with one gloved hand. She never hugged him though, Angeal noted with a resentful frown. He couldn't imagine his mother making such a theatrical fuss without the actual concern to back it up.

"You be a darling and thank Angeal now, Genesis. You realize he saved your life, don't you? You're lucky he loves you so much." She asked dramatically, pinching Angeal's cheek…a completely uncalled for gesture if the look on Angeal's face was any indication.

Genesis wasn't looking at his face though, as everything around him had suddenly become very fuzzy and distant.

Love…love wasn't something eight year old boys spent much time dwelling on. Love was…what?

His nursemaid said that love was wanting to be close to someone and to take care of them. His father said love was expensive. Angeal's mother said that love was something that felt wonderful.

He…he liked playing with Angeal, and it did feel pretty wonderful to feel like he could be himself, be as loud or as obnoxious as he wanted while knowing he was still accepted. And…that chocobo had been expensive…

And his mother just said Angeal loved him. So it would make sense that he loved Angeal right?

Right.

Now what?

Every morning before leaving them both for the majority of the day, Genesis' father would press a kiss to his mother's lips, say "I love you," …whether he did or not…and then pat Genesis' head.

Well…that made sense.

Genesis leaned forward, slipping his still bruised arms around Angeal's neck to reach his lips, pushing his own nervously trembling ones against them.

A thrill shot through his entire body, and he considered trying to push his tongue into Angeal's mouth like that girl he'd seen on the television program his mother had quickly turned off…but that sounded nasty.

He pulled back, smiling crookedly at Angeal. "I love you too." He told him proudly.

"Genesis." His mother said weakly. "Genesis, come here."

She looked upset and he wasn't sure why. "Angeal, baby, I'm sorry about that, you know how he gets sometimes, why don't you go home? And you don't need to worry about all of this, he's just being silly."

Angeal looked confused more than anything and he nodded, turning silently. He wouldn't mention this the next day. Or the day after that. It would be years later before the subject would come up.

The moment Angeal was out of view, his mother's sweet smile turned sour. "What is _wrong_ with you?" She snapped. "Do you know what people will think of you if you go around saying you love your best friend?"

"But I do." Genesis said softly. He couldn't remember a time when he'd ever been this confused. "You said Angeal loved _me_."

"Not like _that_." She hissed, dragging him inside. "It's not the same."

"How? It's called the same thing." Genesis protested as he was pulled through the door by one aching shoulder.

"It's not the same Genesis." Her voice was softer now and she leaned down, placing a hand on either shoulder with considerably less force than before. "You can't love your friend Genesis, that's wrong. You can't want to kiss your best friend or do things with him that mommies and daddies do."

"It's wrong?" Genesis asked quietly.

"Yes sweetie, wrong. Ah, I'm so relieved, you were just confused, I was worried there for a moment…listen, we don't need to mention this to your father alright? It's all just silly." She said, giggling lightly and standing up. "Go get some rest, you still need to heal."

With that she stood and left him standing in the hallway, feeling completely devastated.

"There's something wrong with me?" He asked softly, staring at the floor for several moments before finally remembering how to move. He made his way to his room and curled up on the bed, pressing his face against his pillow. It wouldn't be the last time in his life he'd ask the same question…but it would be the only time that would make him cry with such reckless, childlike abandon that he'd have to bite his pillow to keep anyone from hearing.

* * *

Annngst O.o

Anyone who's just joining the fic, feel free to check out the second part...or save it for when this one is complete...or neither if it is not to your taste.

Whatever you choose to do with the rest of it, please **Review** here and let me know what you thought!


	2. A Shift In Perspective

Chapter Two has arrived! There's quite a large time skip in this one...but seeing as this isn't a long story there will probably be a few more like that. It covers a lot of ground broken up into important events.

Well, onto the chapter, I'm not feeling very talkative today...oh hush, I can hear your cheering from here!

**Edit:** I lied, there is something to mention. I'm not actually gushing over Angeal, most of the 'Angeal worship' is in Genesis' point of view, or so I thought. I hoped that was clear. If not, my bad, I do realize he's just a normal person! I hope to have more of Angeal's perspective in following chapters which should even out everything.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Angeal supposed, looking back, just the way Genesis had spoken should have been an indication.

Sephiroth had been clean and proper, standing far too straight for a child his age, and completely out of place next to the two of them, dusty with hay from the chocobo stalls and slightly grass stained from the tremendous wrestling match they'd had that morning. …Angeal had won but Genesis had bit him and decided that made it even. Angeal would have argued but he'd begun bleeding where Genesis' teeth had split the skin of his knuckles…

Sephiroth hadn't fit, but Genesis had seemed determined to make him realize this. They'd read about him whenever a newspaper migrated its way to Angeal's house or when Genesis was sneaky enough to take the one from beside his father's chair before the maid came and picked it up each morning. He was a genius for his age, in both mental and physical tasks. His combat skills were quickly becoming legendary and his knack for battle planning was going to be a godsend in what was probably going to erupt into a war in Wutai. Which god, no one was sure. That probably depended on which side of the war the person deciding would be on.

But here he was, great as he was claimed to be, standing before them, a shy and awkward child, masking his uncertainty with a blank, intimidating stare.

Genesis hadn't bought it. They'd found Sephiroth upon returning from the woods, standing in that inhumanly perfect position outside the front door. There was a man named Doctor Hojo inside speaking to Angeal's mother and Genesis' parents. They'd originally come barreling back to Angeal's house to find out why Genesis' parents were even over there…they'd miraculously done nothing inappropriate for several days, so it couldn't be to threaten their friendship…

But this new and frighteningly beautiful creature made them pause.

"I've never seen you here before. I'm Genesis." The smaller boy had declared, puffing himself up as much as a thirteen year old who is far too tall for his width could. He was still shorter than Angeal and this often sent him into hysterics, though he'd learned to keep them locked in his room. Angeal couldn't help that he was shaping up to be a proportional _god_. He was only twelve, but he still managed to seem older than Genesis. His voice had already shifted, barely cracking once. And while it would still be a year or so before he obtained his adult voice he already sounded painfully mature, especially with his solemn nature and placid temper. Genesis' voice had squeaked for months and with such frequency, possibly due to his tendency to shout, that he'd skipped school until his father dragged him there by the hair.

They had no idea about Sephiroth's voice, though he was a few years younger and possibly still in the process of reaching puberty. They didn't know because Sephiroth hadn't responded to Genesis' greeting. .

"And this is Angeal." Genesis had said, not letting Angeal introduce himself and not bothering with Sephiroth's silence. He took a protective step closer to Angeal and the larger boy wondered what exactly he was attempting to protect.

The silence had stretched out for a while before Genesis spoke again. "Who are you?"

The pale boy had watched them for a long moment before finally giving them his name, a subtle grudging undertone going along with it.

"Sephiroth." He mumbled, his voice was soft, but Angeal didn't think that it had ever really been childlike, just softer, and now it was moving to deeper. It was an old and worldly voice though. It didn't belong to someone that young.

"No!" Genesis had gasped, breaking into a wide, toothy grin. "Really? The Sephiroth? The kid who's growing up to lead the army? What the fuck are you doing in Banora?"

Angeal frowned disapprovingly. Genesis had taken to swearing for no necessary reason just because he knew his parents wouldn't like it. Angeal noticed that he hadn't worked up the nerve to curse in front of them though.

"Hojo is here." Sephiroth said flatly in his soft monotone, staring just away from their eyes as though he were a wild thing, afraid to meet anything's gaze directly lest it detect a challenge. Years later they would understand that this was not for a lack of courage but because he didn't want more people to hate him than possible. And people tended to hate him after being on the opposite end of one of his attacks. Assuming they lived.

"That scientist." Angeal said, amazed that he knew something Genesis seemed confused by. "My mother knows him. Do you know why he's here?" he asked Sephiroth kindly, ignoring the perplexing scowl Genesis had suddenly adopted. No doubt because the conversation was no longer focused around him…

"You two." Sephiroth said. "He's here to explain mako to those other two people," He said, meaning Genesis' parents, "And how they're going to use it to make you two soldiers in my army."

Genesis bristled. "Your army?"

"It will be my army." Sephiroth replied, voice completely void of any superior or goading tone. It was just a fact.

"But…you'll be very high up in it already. Starting out. You'll be very close to me." Sephiroth said, half attempting to placate Genesis and half reciting what Hojo had already told him.

Their opinion of that was not requested, and while Genesis appeared to be about to speak, he never got to. The door opened and Genesis' parents stepped out followed by Gillian, who wore a dark expression, and two men Angeal remembered briefly. One was slim and nervous, his hands twitching at his sides. He wore glasses that made his expression difficult to see. That was Hojo. He wanted to say it aloud for Genesis' benefit, but just thinking it seemed to be enough. They often found this to be the case. The other was a man named Hollander and he seemed much friendlier though there was still something off about him in Genesis' opinion.

"Good news boys." Genesis' father said gravely. "You're going to join ShinRa's army. You're going to be in a program called SOLDIER." He annunciated, making the capitals clear. "And with your exceptional skills, you're going to be placed into your very own class."

"First Class." Genesis' mother piped up. "The very top!"

Angeal looked nervously over at Gillian who still seemed disturbed by all of this, but Genesis was quickly becoming pleased with what he was hearing. First Class? What was better than First Class? Surely nothing. _My_ _army_ indeed, what a load of crap!

"Isn't that exciting GenGen?" His mother cooed, leaning to pat his head. "You'll be…why you'll almost be a proper hero…like Sephiroth!"

Angeal had never seen someone's expression change so fast. Genesis looked livid. His parents were already moving back to their vehicle, talking with Hojo who pushed Sephiroth along in front of him with one pale hand. Gillian gave them a nervous smile, having already seen the telltale signs of a tantrum about to peak on Genesis' small features. Hollander followed Hojo out but paused to give Angeal a pleased look that he certainly couldn't remember warranting.

It was not until the vehicle sped away taking all but the three of them with it that Genesis snapped.

"FUCK YOU!" He shrieked at the retreating car, stamping his feet and not caring that they couldn't hear him.

Gillian shook her head but did not correct his language even as he continued.

"FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR PROPER HERO! I'M GOING TO BE THE **BEST** HERO AND I'M GOING TO HAVE **INFINITY** CLASS AND IT'S GOING TO BE **MY** ARMY AND THAT STUPID LITTLE SHIT CAN JUST GO AND SHOVE A SWORD UP HIS ASS, HIM AND HIS STUPID PRETTY HAIR-"

"Genesis let's go inside." Angeal said softly, taking his hand.

While Gillian probably knew exactly what it was that made Genesis quiet instantly whenever Angeal requested it, Angeal did not. He just knew it mercifully worked.

He had to admit, being a soldier, a SOLDIER, he'd have to start thinking of it that way, that was how it had been explained…sounded nice. He'd be able to help so many people that way…

…but serving under someone Genesis seemed determined to hate…though Angeal was fairly certain that Sephiroth had very little control over anything despite his apparent skill…that was going to be interesting, and not necessarily in a good way.

* * *

"Focus Genesis!" Angeal called, leaning over the railing of the fence marking off the practice field. Any closer and he'd be in danger of being hit.

"Oh thanks, because without you telling me that I'd be doing cartwheels and picking daisi-oh fuck." Genesis snapped, his sarcastic remark ended as Sephiroth's sword sliced dangerously close to his ear. He leapt back, meeting the attack at the tip with his own sword, a parting gift from his father.

"You mean well Angeal, but every time you speak you distract him." Sephiroth said calmly, infuriating Genesis further as his own bout of speech did not break his concentration in the least.

And then Angeal saw it. Sephiroth's wrist twitched to swing forward and he held it back. Genesis didn't seem to notice, he simply took the uncharacteristic pause to plunge forward causing Sephiroth's wrists to make the same frustrated movement in order to keep from slicing his face in half.

As Genesis leapt backwards, his toe stubbed the grass and he faltered for a half second. It wasn't long but it was long enough for Sephiroth's wrist to twitch a third time. Unfortunately, in a moment of weakness Genesis was more likely to be cautiously watching his movements and he'd seen it.

"What was THAT?" He shouted, darting back forward, his sword swinging wildly.

Sephiroth opened his mouth, found himself unable to think of an excuse that would calm the older boy, and gave up, swinging his sword once more.

Genesis' concentration was gone though, and in the end to keep from cutting him somewhere vital Sephiroth drew first blood by grazing his arm.

Hollander called the fight; sounding disappointed which made Angeal want to hit him. Hojo looked smug, but there was a tick beneath his half smile. He led Sephiroth away, muttering into the curtain of silver hair to his ear as he went. "Yes Sephiroth, what _was_ that?"

Angeal picked up the little medical kit and walked over to Genesis who was sitting cross-legged in the grass, glaring horribly at the patch in front of him. It actually looked rather wilted.

At sixteen, Genesis had finally stopped growing upward and not outwards, which gave him a rather weedy appearance, and had started to fill out slightly. He was still deceptively feminine, but his chest had begun to broaden, at least a little, and his arms weren't as twig-like anymore.

At fifteen Angeal looked like a small adult minus the facial hair. He was already a SOLIDER through and through the mako they'd received for the past few years doing wonders for his already genetically favorable muscle tone.

Genesis couldn't help but wonder sometimes if he'd have any muscles at all if it weren't for the mako.

It made him bitter.

Usually.

But in times like this, when every bit of Angeal was focused on him, every part of him from his gentle, worried expression to his tensed legs holding him in a crouch above Genesis, Genesis wasn't jealous of it. Because it was all his.

_There's something wrong with you._ His mind hissed in his mother's voice but he ignored it.

"You let your guard down Genesis, what happened? All of a sudden you were completely open in about five different places." Angeal said, methodically wrapping gauze around Genesis' bared arm, his brow furrowed in concern.

"He wasn't trying!" Genesis exploded at him, moving to wrench himself from Angeal's grasp but Angeal pulled him back down.

"He wasn't, he could have knocked my sword away and he almost did but then he **pulled his sword back!**" Genesis snarled angrily.

Angeal deemed it best not to respond.

"I don't have anything." Genesis mumbled, staring blankly ahead, the fire leaving him as quickly as it had come. "Sephiroth has everything, he's the best at everything, and he doesn't even have to try. And you even have Hollander, he likes you best, I don't know why…but still. You've at least got that. What do I get?"

Angeal blinked, unsure of how to handle what was probably a rhetorical question…because the second he gave up on answering it, it would become one that required an answer.

"You have me." He said finally, giving Genesis a reassuring smile. Genesis turned sharply to stare at him, his eyes narrowed as he looked Angeal up and down with such intensity that Angeal began to feel nervous.

For the second time in his life, Genesis leaned forward and pressed clumsy lips against Angeal's own still ones. His uninjured hand was tangled in Angeal's dark hair, trembling slightly with excitement and nervous energy.

Angeal was still at first, save the slow motion of one hand rubbing up and down Genesis' back. After a moment though, he began to kiss back, equally nervous, but somehow still calm and completely Angeal. It was hesitant as well, but then Genesis' mouth opened further and Angeal's tongue found its way inside and suddenly they were tumbling forward across the grass of the training field. The eager noise Angeal made was completely unlike him and it sent heat pooling down into Genesis' groin at an alarming rate.

He couldn't be satisfied with kisses, no matter how delicious and mind blowing they were on his virgin lips, or how Angeal's hands were holding him firmly and safely against his broad chest.

He needed more.

It was possibly his greatest weakness, should he stop to think about it, his inability to be satisfied. But in this case it was easily remedied.

"Angeal I need…we…" he groaned in between searing kisses and Angeal somehow knew what he meant. He scooped Genesis up, stumbling blindly forward at first, only Angeal's nearly infinite patience brought him back down enough to get them to Genesis' apartment.

The way he tossed the smaller form against the bed thrilled Genesis to the point where he had trouble taking steady breaths. He fell against the mattress with all the resistance of a rag doll, and at a time like this Angeal's mako enhanced strength was intoxicatingly delightful.

Discarding their clothes became an awkward task, neither of them having thought it through prior to attempting, and neither experienced enough to have the same fluid skill that the people in movies always seemed to possess right before the scene switched to them laying together in bed, the deed already done. Angeal managed to work his heavy boots off just in time to have Genesis' fly into his face. A few quick apologies and a few considerably less quick kisses later they were back to the task of undressing, fingers fumbling first at each other's clothes, and then finally at their own, having realized it would just be faster to strip down locker room style, even if it was considerably less sexy.

It wasn't until they'd somehow managed to toss aside their clothes and found themselves pressed against each other on the bed that Angeal realized they were missing both lubrication and protection. Neither of them had ever done this before, and Angeal had never even thought of purchasing such things. Genesis had never been able to get away from Hollander long enough to do so on their shopping trips.

"We can't…." Angeal panted, and the disappointment on his face was like a drug, knowing that Angeal wanted this…Angeal wanted him…

"Like hell we can't, I'll live." Genesis gasped, tilting himself backwards. He was a horny teenage boy…even if he hadn't seen the basics of this sort of thing through grainy, ill gotten videos, sheer need would have helped him figure out what went where.

The next thing either of them knew, Angeal was deep inside of him and he was yowling with pain that was quickly being shoved aside by pleasure. Angeal looked worried, but Genesis clenched around him and his face went blank, his body's carnal desires taking over his concern.

Genesis had never seen Angeal like this, and the sight alone would have more than made up for the pain, even without the erratic bursts of pleasure that spiked through him as Angeal's clumsy movements gained momentum. Angeal was breathtaking, literally, his body tensed and quivering slightly. Genesis knew his own was in a similar state, but he wasn't interested in his own body, he could see that any time. This…this was something wonderful. The expression on his face was still reassuringly Angeal, gentle and loving even as it was dominating and hungry. It was Angeal's instinct to possess, but his nature to do so lovingly and despite the harsh entrance, this reflected in his light caresses along Genesis' thighs and the reverent press of his lips against Genesis' bared throat.

The movements became easier, and once the white hot sensation of being filled in such a fashion became bearable, a similarly blinding feeling took over and Genesis found himself screaming for an entirely different reason. These noises seemed to spur Angeal's newfound libido on and it wasn't long before they were spent, their bodies still unused to the idea of a climax involving more than a single person.

Genesis fell back against the pillows, his vision moving from overly bright to confusingly dark. Everything seemed to be going grey and he felt as though he was freezing and burning at once. Angeal's sated expression suddenly turned to one of horror and the last thing Genesis heard before passing out was Angeal calling his name.

* * *

Hollander was just about to lock up his lab for the night…he was actually going to leave before eleven, if only by a few minutes, and it pleased him immensely. There was a good documentary on the life of the single celled chocobo mite on and…

"Doctor Hollander!" Angeal hardly ever raised his voice. He was screaming frantically.

Dropping his papers, Hollander threw the door open just in time for Angeal to come stumbling in. The boy was wearing a pair of black pants that looked far too small for him and was otherwise naked. And barefoot. And carrying bedclothes.

The blankets shifted and Genesis' pale face peeped out, his eyes shut tight and smudged with grey. He was pasty and white.

And naked. Angeal dumped him out of the blood soaked blanket onto the lab table and Hollander managed to get a closer look. He was bleeding from…from…Hollander's mind went blank temporarily.

"Angeal." He said lowly even as he moved to get a Cure. "Angeal…how did…surely you didn't…"

Angeal stared down at the ground, terror fading into shame as he realized from Hollander's calm expression that Genesis wasn't about to die.

"What were you thinking?" Hollander gasped, lifting Genesis' legs up to apply the Cure. "What the _hell_ were you thinking? No lubrication? No protection? You've lost the good sense I'm seriously beginning to doubt you ever actually had!"

That made little sense to Angeal's numb brain, but Genesis was stirring, so he was a bit more focused there…

"What the hell?" He groaned, waking to find himself naked with his legs spread and lifted and…Hollander?...standing between them…what was he…oh…that was a Cure…

Despite the renewed pain, a stupid grin spread over Genesis' face. Angeal had…Angeal was…

"_Mine_." He whispered hoarsely.

"What?" Hollander snapped, realizing he was awake.

"Nothing." Genesis said dreamily, unable to stop smiling. The good half hour that followed in which Hollander railed at them both about safe sex, and how he wasn't judging them about what they were doing, only how they were doing it, didn't matter. The point was that they were. And Angeal wanted to!

"We can never do that again." The first words out of Angeal's mouth after Hollander let him carry Genesis off stunned the silly grin right off of Genesis' face.

"What?" He snapped.

"I hurt you." Angeal said, sounding so heartbroken that Genesis felt their roles should be reversed and he should be holding Angeal instead. "I'm never going to let myself do that again, I can't hurt you again, I won't Genesis. If I had known what would happen I never would have let myself enjoy it."

"But you did enjoy it." Genesis protested.

"I don't now." Angeal said firmly, not giving Genesis the chance to protest it. He simply returned the smaller boy to his bed and left.

Genesis was crushed. And he didn't like that feeling so he traded it out for resentment. It worked well enough on his parents…why couldn't it work on Angeal as well?

* * *

So I went online and looked up the ages for voice changing because being female myself it was never something I'd given much thought to. I thought twelve seemed rather young, but apparently male voices start changing around twelve and go through that awkward crackly stage between twelve and thirteen (usually) and then continue to deepen up to around fifteen or sixteen. So yes...if that seemed a bit young to you while you were reading...it did to me too...but I did the research!

Also...the sex bit wasn't necessarily supposed to be really hot. It was virgin sex. It was awkward and fumbling and unless you're Genesis, you probably picked up on that. Still...it was Angeal and Genesis, so that has to count for something right? Right?

And finally!

Raise your hand if you wanted to slap Genesis' mother. Because I did and I was the one making her say such things...

Know how I'll know if you agree? If you **Review**!

Please Do!


	3. In Which Love Impairs Judgment

Hm, anyone who read **Full Circle** already might remember Genesis's brief reference to a disastrous experience with a cadet? Just me? Well to be fair, I have to repeatedly reference that one chapter...the second one...for this entire section of the series...anyway, that's what this chapter covers. Because of that, there is an OC here. He was made up for the purpose of this single chapter, he's not really relevant past it, and he hopefully won't make anyone squick at the thought of OCs in fanfiction. He's strictly plot advancement!

Also. Don't do what Genesis did. Please? I accept no responsibility for anyone attempting to act just like a Genesis they've found in a fanfiction anyway. o-o;; Look just below at the title of this chapter if you aren't convinced.

* * *

In Which Love Impairs Judgment

* * *

"And so then I told him that we couldn't do that again. He was really badly hurt…he didn't seem to realize how dangerous that was…but anyway, that's why he's angry with me." Angeal finished, looking up.

Sephiroth stared at Angeal a mix of disbelief and discontent on his face.

He did not need to know the majority of what Angeal had just told him.

He'd simply mentioned that Genesis had been acting strangely…well…for Genesis…and Angeal had launched into a giant spiel about everything that had happened. Angeal usually wasn't nearly this talkative. He'd obviously been trying to bottle up his frustration with the situation for quite some time. And, while Sephiroth was glad he could help his friend deal with whatever was going on, he really didn't need to know the specifics of that 'whatever.'

For example 'and then we had sex,' was really all Angeal had to say about that entire chunk of the story.

'We didn't have any lubrication or protection so he started bleeding quite badly, passed out and had to be carried naked to Hollander so that he could put a Cure into his rectum' could have been skimmed over a bit more. In fact, 'we had sex, he got hurt' would have still probably been too much.

Sephiroth simply did not want to hear these things. But since he had, it was time to look at it objectively.

"Sex is something that people often incorporate into their relationships, isn't it?" He asked, feeling as though the entire situation was far too surreal. He'd never expected to discuss sex with Angeal. Genesis maybe, if for no other reason than anyone who talked to Genesis on a regular basis would end up discussing sex.

"Well yes…but…those people…are older…and…and they know more about what they want." Angeal said, struggling to sort between his ideals and what he actually wanted.

"Genesis seemed to know what he wanted." Sephiroth said, trying to help. Angeal didn't seem to take it that way and frowned at him before staring back down at his feet.

"Genesis always knows what he wants, but what he wants changes every few weeks…at the longest. How do either of us know this isn't just a phase for him?" Angeal asked, shaking his head. "And how do I know this isn't just a phase for me? I'm too young to know what I actually want from life."

Sephiroth found the entire statement ironic. Angeal was probably more grown up than most his age, but he seemed determine to judge this by textbook standards…it was actually a lot like what Sephiroth himself had done a few years prior before Hojo had yelled at him that he was in no way 'textbook.'

Sephiroth wasn't sure how to explain that though. He wasn't good at talking to people. He was fairly good at the listening part, the sitting there and not interrupting. But not the actual helping. So he tried a different approach.

"How has Genesis responded?" In his own interactions with him, Genesis had been far less collected and far more aggressive…but Sephiroth actually couldn't remember seeing them together in the few weeks since the apparent incident. One or both of them were obviously doing a good job of avoiding the other one.

"He's going between ignoring me, yelling at me and trying to convince me I'm wrong and this is a good idea." Angeal said with a sigh.

"Does he not know that picking one reaction would probably be more effective?"

Angeal gave him an odd look. "This isn't like battle strategies Sephiroth." He said finally. "It's not something you can plan."

"Then why are you trying to plan it? You aren't making sense either. First you say you have to think about it, now you're telling me it's not something that can be thought through. If being in love means you don't make sense, then you most certainly are in love."

This was not what Angeal wanted to hear. He needed reassurance that he was doing the right thing by avoiding Genesis and the strange feelings that had developed. Assurance that was supposed to come from Sephiroth's encouraging silence.

So naturally he picked now to start actually giving his opinions…

"Are you sure that you aren't just afraid that you actually do want this and Genesis will stop wanting it?" Sephiroth asked after a long silence.

Angeal actually glared at him and Sephiroth wasn't sure if it was because he was completely wrong or actually very close to accurate.

He never got to find out either way, however, because Genesis was suddenly standing next to them, looking pointedly at Angeal. From his expression, Sephiroth guessed this was one of his attempts to get Angeal to reconsider.

"Angeal." He began, obviously making a point to keep himself calm, collected and rational. Sephiroth desperately wanted to leave right that moment.

Angeal gave him a tired look, still shaken by Sephiroth's sudden betrayal of position.

"Angeal we need to discuss this."

"There's nothing to discuss."

"Angeal, it's been weeks, I've healed, like I'll do every time until I'm used to it and then it won't hurt any more at all. It'll never get better if we don't try again."

"It'll never get worse if we never do it again either." Angeal said firmly, moving to leave.

Genesis vaulted himself onto Angeal's shoulders, resting his chin on Angeal's head, his legs wrapped firmly around his back and waist. He patted his cheek lovingly with one hand. "You're just being silly Angeal."

"I am not. You didn't see yourself-"

"No I was a bit preoccupied with the mind blowingly amazing sex we'd just had!"

"Goodbye." Sephiroth bit out, turning on his heels and marching himself away. Neither of them noticed.

"Like you'd know if it was amazing or not, you've got nothing to compare it to." Angeal said defensively, then realized that he'd both insulted himself and made no point at all. He really needed to get some sleep. The past five nights he'd either found poisonous creatures or candies and bits of poetry scribbled on the back of Tactics homework in his bed. The really disturbing nights were the ones where he found both.

Genesis slid off of his back, crossing his arms with a huff. "Are you suggesting I go have lots and lots of sex to prove to you that I want you most?"

"Of course not, that's stupid. But if you found someone else who you wanted to date, or whatever you're trying to call this, that probably wouldn't be a bad thing." Angeal said, trailing off a little on the last part. Mainly because he didn't want Genesis to find anyone else. But Genesis probably would anyway. He had a new love interest every other week, though he'd never acted on it before. Angeal was surely just his latest crush…for whatever reason. And while part of him was screaming at himself that Genesis had better not let anyone else touch him that way, and that the only way to keep him safe from harm was to keep him with him, the other half of him was flatly intoning that Genesis would soon be a proper adult and sex was part of what proper adults encountered. And besides…there was too much at stake with the two of them together. They had too much invested in their friendship. No…it was better if Genesis found someone else even if it hurt now. In the long run it would make them both happier. They'd be able to put this behind them, chalk it up to youthful stupidity and rashness, and continue their friendship.

Right?

"I cannot believe you!" Genesis snapped after a long, stunned silence. "I didn't see myself? Well you didn't see yourself either! You wanted this and you wanted me and you still do! But fine. You want me to find someone else? Maybe I will! And then I'll be happy and you'll be miserable and that's the way it should be anyway!" He slid back down and stormed off as Angeal pressed a hand to his head. He wanted to go home, he realized plaintively. He was too old to want to go home this badly. Gillian could hardly make this sort of problem go away with fresh baked bread and kind words.

This problem was Genesis-shaped, the very hardest shape of problem to try and be rid of. And it was naked. And winking at him. And…

…Wait…

"Genesis put your clothes back on!" Angeal gasped, realizing that Genesis had indeed returned and was doing his best at a seductive strip tease…which to be fair was actually quite seductive…Genesis was actually a natural at this, and built for it too...all slender feminine curves blending with a flat boyish chest and just visible muscle tones along his stomach…

NO!

This wasn't a private training room, anyone could come in…oh sweet Planet, weren't there cameras in here?

"I'm leaving!" He yelped, backpedaling and stumbling to the door.

"You wouldn't know sexy if it bit you in the ass!" Genesis shouted after him, pouting as he pulled his top back on and his pants back up. "Though…that might not be that bad of a…Angeal! Hey Angeal! Come back!"

* * *

Genesis was angry. Angeal was being an _idiot_. A complete and utter _moron_. Here he was, pouring his heart out to him, throwing himself at him…and he had the audacity to tell him to find someone else?

Love didn't work like that! And this was love, wasn't it? Despite what his mother had told him all those years ago, it certainly felt like love. Why else would it hurt so much when Angeal said he didn't want him?

He wanted to be close to Angeal, to touch his face, to kiss his chin and his lips, to run his hands over his chest and hips, to line their bodies up together…Genesis shut his eyes, chewing on his bottom lip as he kicked both legs out straight beneath his blankets, growling in frustration.

Maybe he was the one being foolish? What he really needed was sex. And while he wanted it with Angeal, did he necessarily have to have it with Angeal? Did he really love Angeal, or did he feel like he did because what Angeal had done had made him feel good?

"There's no reason I can't make myself happy with someone else." He said defiantly, his already volatile mood switching suddenly, aided by emotional stress and teenage hormones. "I don't need you." He whispered vehemently into his pillow, scrunching his eyes shut. "I don't need you."

* * *

Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsados had become legends in their own right since their initiation into the SOLDIER program, immediately heading the First Class. At their age, most of the boys were still cadets. Because of this, they rarely interacted with those their own age.

So, the first time Genesis met Cadet Michael Sharp, he didn't know who he was or that he was even in the army. He just knew his hair looked rather nice sweeping across his eyes the way it did, and that he was nearly twice his size, which was also satisfactory.

The cadet, on the other hand, knew exactly who he was, and was thrilled that the smaller boy decided to come and talk to him.

Genesis turned out to be smart, charming and delightfully brash once they began to talk. And he was obviously interested in a lot more than just talking if his body language was anything to go by. And to think, he was only sixteen…two years younger than Michael himself.

So Michael had gone out on a limb and asked him if he wanted to go eat with him or something. Genesis had agreed with an even, toothy smile that suggested experience in this sort of thing.

So the cadet was understandably discouraged when, after spending a good deal of his month's pay on Genesis' meal, the smaller boy ended up thanking him politely, but not suggesting anything beyond that. Well…it had been the first date…perhaps he was assuming too much?

And he really did seem interested. He even wrote him a poem. Or…read him one he'd already had, he wasn't really sure…as much as he wanted to have things in common with him, the entire thing went right over his head.

Either way, he decided it was worth a try, so when Genesis suggested they do something again, he agreed. He went with something more casual this time. They went to see a movie. It turned out rather nicely. He didn't have the faintest idea what it had been about because Genesis had been very willing straddle his lap and kiss down his throat and against his lips until the ending credits were long over and a flashlight was being waved in front of their faces. Afterwards Genesis had draped himself over his neck and invited him to his apartment. Michael supposed it would be considerably less romantic…and feasible…to suggest going back to the barracks, so he'd complied and they'd found themselves tangled in Genesis' sheets, picking up where they'd left off only this time with considerably less clothing.

That had been going quite well…he'd just gotten his hands on either side of Genesis' thighs…

…and the younger boy had suddenly gone mad.

He'd sprung out of the bed, slamming himself into the far wall in his haste to move away, looking like he'd just been burned.

It had been confusing.

And once again disappointing as an apologetic Genesis told him goodbye at the door before shoving him out.

At least he'd given him time to pull his pants back on…

He was fairly certain that was the end of things…as beautiful as Genesis was, there was obviously something wrong with him…and it wasn't like there were plenty of other cadets who were pretty enough.

But Genesis had come back to him a few days later, apologetic once more and seeming almost desperate to try things again. Michael wasn't sure why, but he supposed it couldn't hurt…he was already broke for that month anyway. So he suggested they go to one of the underground parties that often sprung up among the cadets and occasionally Third Class. It wasn't the greatest date setting…but he was out of money and ideas.

And that led him to the present, with Genesis standing in front of him, one hand held out in a polite fashion that did not at all match his outfit of red and black leather that clung sinfully to his body.

He took his hand anyway, leading him down the steps to the basement the party was being held in. Genesis wrinkled his nose at the smoky atmosphere, but allowed himself to be led forward all the same. He declined two offers of drinks, pulling Michael into the section of the room apparently set up as a sort of dance floor. They busied themselves with the music for a while and the obvious arousal Genesis had developed seemed promising.

He groaned in annoyance when one of his friends was suddenly tugging at his arm saying something about someone and it was important so come on.

He left Genesis in the corner of the room, apologizing as he did. The other boy waved him off with a small smile.

It turned out the importance was someone with their head stuck in a trashcan, which hardly seemed worth interrupting him, but he put forth the effort to free the captive…who probably deserved it…and returned to Genesis who suddenly looked distant. He snapped out of it fairly quickly though, resuming their dancing.

"I'm thirsty." Genesis announced after what had probably been a good hour of that. It was a perfectly reasonable statement…Michael had been tensed and ready for the crazy to begin again, especially once they'd started less innocent touching during the course of things, but Genesis seemed okay with it.

"What do you want?" He called over his shoulder, tugging Genesis along with him to where one of the cadets had set up an unofficial drink dispensing station. It was really just several ice chests that had turned into something of a free for all.

"That." Genesis said, pulling a bottle of water from the melting ice. He sat down on the edge of one of the ice chests, downing half the bottle in one thirsty gulp. Michael stood next to him, waiting patiently for him to catch his breath. He was a bit worried though. Cooling down too much might give Genesis time to freak out over whatever he'd gotten upset about before. Genesis was still sporting an obviously arousal though…which Michael noticed he seemed completely unembarrassed about…and it didn't seem to be going anywhere.

In fact, it seemed to be getting more persistent, painfully so even, if Genesis' sudden needy pants were any indication. He set the half finished bottle down, dragging Michael back to the dance floor, his dancing suddenly a lot less appropriate than before. He'd asked Genesis earlier if he'd ever danced before. He'd said no, but it wasn't obvious in the least. Genesis had a dancer's figure anyway, and, with all the agility training he no doubt did, the act of grinding his body against someone else's wasn't really that difficult to get the hang of.

Even with the definite rise in sexual tension, Michael still wasn't prepared for Genesis's lips pressed against his ear, mouthing such dirty, lovely things that his mind temporarily shut down.

This was a far cry from the Genesis that had scrambled away from him on their second date, and if Genesis wasn't fighting it, he sure as hell wasn't going to. Within moments he'd led him through a door in the back to a separate storage room. Amazingly enough no one else had already staked claim to it, and he did so immediately, flipping Genesis over one of the heavy wooden crates and pulling his pants down. Genesis was clawing at the worn wood beneath him, arching himself up expertly…was he really so innocent? It was hard to believe, seeing him like this. He was panting raggedly and fairly snarled at Michael when he attempted to further undress him.

Alright well…he'd planned on their first time together being a little more romantic, as stupid as it might have sounded…but Genesis was gorgeous…he wasn't going to turn down fucking him over a crate with their clothes still on.

And that was just what he did, using what saliva he could coax from his suddenly dry mouth as lubrication before entering him.

He expected Genesis to need time to adjust, but he was instead violently thrashing back against him, demanding more.

Once again…he wasn't about to argue with that…

It was over far too quickly for him to brag much about it…but this was First Class Genesis Rhapsados, he could extend the actual time by a few minutes when he told it later…he pulled out with a satisfied sigh, his eyes widening when he realized Genesis wasn't calming down.

Actually, he seemed to be…convulsing.

And not in a 'you just rocked my world' sort of way. In a 'you better get me to a fucking hospital because I am about to **DIE**' sort of way.

Michael panicked, yanking their clothes all the way back on and grabbing Genesis up into his arms. He stumbled back down the hall, intent to get Genesis to his personal doctor. What was his name? Hollander…that was it. He would be in a hell of a lot of trouble he was sure…but Genesis was looking rather grey and red at the same time and if anything his shaking was getting worse.

He nearly ran into a blonde girl on the way to the exit. She cursed, steadying herself before peering down at him.

"Aw poor thing's having a bad trip, huh? First time and everything, he's never gonna wanna fucking do that again. Too bad, he seems like he'd be fun to party with."

"Sorry _what_?" Michael snapped. Genesis, at this point, seemed to be getting noticeably hotter by the moment.

"He's that nervous kid. Was worried about sex or something, mumbling to himself in a corner an' all, I dunno why, I gave 'im one of these. He needed to loosen the fuck up." She said, holding out her hand. Nestled in the sweaty palm were several brightly colored tablets with little chocobo heads stamped into them.

"Oh fuck." Michael said, the color draining from his features. She was saying something else, but he was too far gone to hear her, running full tilt toward Doctor Hollander's personal quarters…he'd had to deliver some papers to him there before so he fortunately knew where it was. And it was well past one in the morning, there was no way he'd still be at work…

* * *

Hollander blinked in confusion at the frantic pounding on his door. Then his sleepy brain caught up to him and he realized that someone actually probably had an emergency. Getting up, he padded, pajama clad to his door, opening it and trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

And there was some boy holding an unconscious Genesis in his arms.

His first thought was 'is this going to happen every time Genesis tries to have sex?'

His second, upon realizing that Genesis was seizing up in the boy's arms and was looking dangerously flushed, was something along the lines of 'Oh shit, oh fuck, oh fucking _hell_.'

He must have said that part out loud because the boy suddenly looked even more frightened, if possible.

Several hours later found Genesis mercifully still and breathing normally, his temperature dropping down to an almost normal degree. He was hooked to an IV and on a monitor for his vitals.

"What happened?" Hollander asked, his voice holding a dangerous edge.

Michael's throat felt like sandpaper had been rubbed along the insides.

"Sir…sir I had no idea that there were drugs there, I mean I knew there was alcohol, but we didn't even have any of that…"

"What happened?" Hollander repeated.

"We were at this party…I was only gone for a few minutes, this girl apparently told him that…"

"Stop it." Hollander said, pressing his fingers to his forehead. "What time is it? Six? Stay here." He said, moving briskly to his office at the other end of the lab. He was on the phone, but Michael couldn't hear much of anything.

A few minutes later Sephiroth himself came in, walking swiftly and apparently trying to mask a look of panic. Hollander's colleague was with him…Hojo, everyone knew him, even the cadets. And another boy, this one larger and even less collected. Actually Sephiroth was tugging him back by one arm now…Angeal, that had to be Angeal. Michael had never seen him up close before, but he really did respect him…he only wished they'd have been meeting on better terms. He and Genesis were apparently best friends and completely inseparable. Sweet Planet, he was going to be _killed_…

"Angeal." Hollander said, confirming this as he tried to put a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder. Angeal shrugged it off, his eyes wide. "I want to see him, let me go…he needs me…"

"Sir…" Michael said softly, quickly getting the attention of all of them.

Angeal's eyes narrowed. "_You_."

Years later, Michael Sharp would be a First Class soldier. He would not be one of the cadets expelled from the program for the party held that night…after all…he really hadn't known anything about the drugs. He would have grown up considerably, emotionally and physically. He would be an exceptional and trusted soldier, and someone in whom his commanders and his general felt that they could put their trust. If asked, Angeal Hewley would identify him as a friend.

This would be _years_ later.

Because then and there, in the cramped little lab, filled with tension and worried horror, friendship was the furthest thing from Angeal's mind, which he made very clear by wrenching himself free of Sephiroth's hold and punching Michael as hard as he could.

There was the sickening crack of broken bone and a shuddery sob, but Michael accepted it as best he could. His nose was without a doubt broken, possibly his jaw as well simply from the impact, but it was nothing a Cure couldn't fix. It was nothing that would have killed him.

It wasn't like he'd mixed drugs with an already unstable mako balance inside his body.

Hollander wordlessly handing Michael a Cure, motioning for him to get the hell out even as Angeal rushed past them to get to Genesis.

He at least had sense enough to take it and run.

* * *

For the next two days all Genesis actually wanted to do was sleep, and since it seemed all he was capable of, he was left to it. He latched onto Angeal as soon as he was awake enough to notice him there, leaning diligently against his bedside, and refused to let him go upon doing so.

So they both were just given the time off.

Had it been anyone else, anyone less promising, Angeal had no doubt that they'd have been expelled without even a hearing. But this was Genesis, and he was one of them, one of the special ones specifically chosen for this, so instead of not even getting a trial, the entire thing was not even discussed. Genesis was feeling ill and would return to his normal routine when he felt better. The majority of ShinRa didn't even know what happened.

Hollander knew though, and as soon as Genesis started recovering he'd gone into his room, far calmer than he'd been their first and only time together. He'd obviously had more time to collect himself. That helped. They actually were able to listen.

The danger of drugs in general aside, taking anything other than what he was already prescribed was downright stupid and quite possibly deadly. Two degrees higher and Genesis' fever would have been enough to cause brain damage and hemorrhaging. Had he decided to drink in addition to that, it probably would have killed him.

And then he told them something else that Angeal felt Genesis probably could have been told at a later, more stable date, but he couldn't deny the need to know it.

Genesis didn't respond to mako the same way Sephiroth and Angeal did. Rather…the mako didn't respond to him in the same way. It was in a constant flux, sometimes harmonizing with him and sometimes separating. It wasn't doing him harm, it wasn't attacking his body…it simply had times where it would detach and be of no use at all. Genesis didn't seem as alarmed by this as Angeal did. He just seemed resentful.

"That was what happened in this case, Genesis, the mako ended up combining with the drug and enhancing the effects of it. I had to flush the majority of it out of your system."

Genesis didn't know what that had entailed, but Angeal did. He'd literally had blood filtered through him for nearly an entire day. It was mako enhanced blood…he hadn't lost it, he'd essentially replaced it. Still…Angeal had never seen Genesis so pale…

"This is not something that you can wait until I've finished fussing and then do again Genesis, this could have killed you. I'm not…I'm not going to ask you what on earth possessed you…" Hollander said tiredly, the expression on his face suggesting he already knew, "I'm just going to leave you with that. You could have died. You almost did. If that's not enough for you, look at Angeal. You've made him sick worrying about you."

Angeal didn't think that was fair in the least, but if the way Genesis' eyes widened when he looked at him was any indication, he must really look quite horrible. Well…if it worked then…okay?

Hollander left shortly after that and Angeal crawled into the bed with Genesis upon his request, pulling him into his arms.

"He's not going to ask, but I am. What the _hell_ Genesis?" He whispered softly into the damp hair against Genesis' temple.

"I couldn't do it." Genesis said dully.

"Do what?"

"_It_. Have sex. I tried. Like you said."

"I didn't say-"

"You said I should find someone else."

"Yeah, in your own time, when you really cared about them!"

"Oh…"

"So you just picked some random guy to have sex with?" Angel asked, bristling.

"I needed it to be the sex that I wanted. Not you. Because you weren't going to have me, even if you wanted me. But I couldn't do it. I got nervous the first time and just kinda left him at the restaurant."

Angeal pet his hair comfortingly, not sure what else to do in a situation like this…he'd never exactly planned for it.

"And then the second time everything was going great but then he was touching me and I just lost it and kicked him out. So the third time I was trying to figure out how I was going to go through with it, I wasn't about to get drunk, I was trying to make him like me after all…"

Angeal nodded in understanding at that. The first time Genesis had ever decided to drink he'd rambled for about twenty minutes at speeds normally reserved for cartoon characters on coffee highs before tipping over onto Angeal's shoulder and passing out. During that time though, he'd chosen to discuss a multitude of things that Angeal didn't ever want to hear, no matter how close they were. Having a mental checklist of all of the things in his parents' house that Genesis had chosen to put his penis in or on, for example, was just not necessary to their friendship.

"…and this girl said it would help…" Genesis was chewing on his bottom lip and Angeal pressed his thumb to it to make him stop before speaking.

"Why would you do that though? You could have, you know, _not_ had sex since you obviously didn't want it, you know that right?" Angeal asked, serious again and making a mental note to hunt down the cadet and find out who this girl was. The idea of not hurting women simply because they were women was foolish…some of Wutai's most lethal warriors were women. Of course, the idea of just hitting a stupid, helpless person, woman or not wasn't all that appealing. He'd figure out some way to make her pay for it though…

"Because it's just you." Genesis said cryptically, closing his eyes.

"Elaborate." Angeal pressed, nudging his cheek to open his eyes once more. Genesis complied with a small sigh.

"It's just you that I want. I…I couldn't want Michael even though he was gorgeous and funny and really interested in me, I couldn't even have sex with him and just pretend it was you because it felt all wrong." Genesis mumbled.

"Just me?" Angeal asked, trying desperately not to feel good about the situation considering how horrible it all was.

"Yes. Just you." Genesis repeated, trying again to shut his eyes. This time Angeal let him.

"Alright, Genesis." Angeal said finally. Genesis' eyes snapped open.

"Alright what? Alright I see, you're a fucking moron, Genesis, or alright I've decided to make you the happiest girl on the Planet, Genesis?" He repeated, holding his breath.

Angeal's lips quirked but he forced himself to be serious…this was serious after all. "Alright…we'll…we'll try this. But…we're not just having sex again right away. If you really want me then you want a relationship with me and we're going to establish that first." Angeal said, sounding like a little old man once more.

Genesis couldn't even care. Angeal was giving this a chance.

"Of course…yeah…we should…yes I agree." He babbled happily, nuzzling himself closer to Angeal.

"Now get some sleep." Angeal said, brushing his hair back from his forehead. "You have to get better first. I don't want…" he paused. It seemed so strange to say something like this, but he knew Genesis would love it if he did…and it was true now, wasn't it? "I don't want my boyfriend to be sick anymore."

The expression on Genesis' face was one of pure, childlike and unfiltered joy and it was definitely worth stumbling over the words.

* * *

While you're welcome to make up your own name for whatever Genesis decided to take, I based the effects loosely off of ecstasy, which does become considerably more dangerous if ingested with alcohol, so it made sense to me that other substances...say mako for example, would increase the danger as well. I say loosely, because after referencing a bit, I still had to tweak some to fit with what I wanted. I thought the chocobo heads were a nice touch though...

But don't do drugs. **Seriously**.

Unless a sudden idea pops into mind, this section of the series will have two more chapters and then I'll be going back to right after **Full Circle** to write the third part.

**Review Please**


	4. Anger Management

Ahhh, this chapter was not kind to me. But it's finally here. I don't think I have much more past that to say about it. There's one more after this and then it's on to the third installment.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Anger Management

* * *

Genesis was happy. Genesis was really, honestly happy. He was still demanding and arrogant of course…that would probably never change…but he was genuinely content with the way life was going at the moment, and it showed. He had better concentration in his studies and his combat techniques…he was still bossy, but he was just a bit kinder to the lower ranks, especially the cadets, despite everything, and he even seemed happy to be around Sephiroth for the most part.

Angeal didn't want to feel as though he were the cause of this…that was a bit too self centered for his liking…but he didn't know what else it could be really. They'd been officially 'together' for three weeks. The overall reaction had been acceptance, either resigned by those hoping to have a chance with either of them, or glee by those who'd either been betting…Angeal was meaning to have a talk with some of them about that…or by those who knew they'd probably never get either of them, and found the mental imagery of them together to be far more satisfactory when backed by fact.

Only it wasn't entirely fact. They hadn't had sex again since their first time, and amazingly enough, Genesis hadn't mentioned it. He was still a very tactile individual in general, much more so than Angeal or Sephiroth could ever be. He liked to drape himself over Angeal's body, he liked to press himself to Angeal's side and kiss his cheek and lips and hair. He especially liked this when they had an audience, preferably Sephiroth, Hojo or Hollander. Sephiroth because it was something Sephiroth didn't have…though Angeal doubted the younger boy was all that concerned either way…he'd told them both he was pleased with their happiness…and Hollander and Hojo because he'd convinced himself that they were disgusted by it.

Hojo was actually, but Hollander didn't seem that upset. He…like Angeal, though the younger didn't like to admit it, felt that Genesis was safer in the relationship he was in rather than trying to form hasty, unfeeling relationships in order to make up for the affection he'd been lacking.

And Angeal was affectionate, even if it was in a more subtle form than Genesis' blatant touching. He liked to hold Genesis' hand…it was probably too old fashioned for the smaller boy, but he still took pleasure in the feeling of the smaller hand in his. He liked to pet Genesis' hair and kiss Genesis' eyelids. Genesis said this was an awkward thing to do, but he loved the fluttery feeling the lids made as he applied soft pressure to them.

He liked to rest his head on top of Genesis'… even if he knew that it annoyed the other to be reminded that Angeal was still tall enough to do so. To be fair, Genesis had gotten tall…Angeal was still taller though. He made up for the action by rubbing the pads of his fingertips against Genesis' neck. Genesis liked to be petted and fondled…not necessarily in the inappropriate sense, though he made it quite clear that he would not mind that in the least…Angeal didn't mind either, but not in public. Even if he was in an alternative relationship…though in Shin-Ra such things were basically mainstream, if not openly discussed…with his best friend…he did have morals…

Morals that Genesis was determined to strip away, starting with his own clothing apparently. Naked was the new dress code in their now shared apartment. Fortunately after the first few times, people generally knew better than to come over at all.

Sex was something Angeal was still waiting on, but everything else had become fair game. Genesis had waited all of three days to strip down and climb into the shower with him, rubbing against him until they both came. This became a common occurrence, as well as snuggling naked beneath the sheets at night. Well…Angeal preferred to keep his underwear on at least, but Genesis did as he pleased.

Angeal did draw the line at oral sex, deeming it to be another big step they needed to wait on. Their relationship as friends was strong, their relationship as lovers…it was still strange to call it that…was something that they needed to strengthen in order to be sure that a sexual relationship wouldn't put a strain on their friendship. Genesis didn't complain as much about that rule…Angeal suspected he was actually nervous about the idea of sucking Angeal off, no matter how eager he was to have Angeal take him in other ways. And while Angeal was admittedly willing to attempt to reciprocate, he wasn't sure it was something he was over eager about either. Mainly because he knew he'd be awkward and jerky with it and Genesis probably would know more about it anyway, despite having never attempted it.

Hands were allowed though, and that led them to now, with Genesis' back arched against Angeal's chest, sitting naked in his lap as Angeal stroked him quickly to completion.

Once he had regained some semblance of calm, Genesis turned to look up at Angeal, kissing his chin lightly. "Hey you." He said, grinning crookedly.

Genesis' smiles were contagious and Angeal found himself grinning back as he flipped them both onto the bed, Genesis cradled in his arms.

"I have to go drop off some mission reports in a few minutes. I just got to finish the one from last week." Angeal said, petting Genesis' hair. Genesis nodded absently, his eyes half closed. "I'll go with you." He decided.

"Are you sure?" Angeal asked teasingly. "You'll have to get dressed."

"Oh please." Genesis replied airily. "No one would be complaining if I didn't."

"I would." Angeal said seriously. "No one else should get to see that but me."

Genesis smirked, not so secretly delighted at the possessive tone in Angeal's voice.

"Pants perhaps." He reasoned.

"And a shirt." Angeal said firmly.

"And shoes." Genesis said, frowning. "I don't want to get rocks in my feet…ah hell, I might as well get dressed." He grumbled good-naturedly, climbing out of bed to do so.

A little while later, they both found themselves fully dressed and walking back to their apartment after turning in the reports.

"I don't know, I think I feel like eating something spicy tonight." Genesis mused, holding Angeal's hand. "What about you?"

"Honestly? Spicy food will make you sick." Angeal said flatly. "Do I need to go into details?"

Genesis glared at him. "No, that's quite all right thank yo-watch out!" He gasped as a young woman suddenly went tumbling down the stairs in front of them, her arms too full of papers to see where she was going.

He jumped forward, catching her as she fell, even managing a dramatic hero pose as he did.

Angeal followed behind him, picking up her papers.

"Th-thank you." She gasped, smiling warmly at them both.

"Who are you anyway?" Genesis asked, not really interested.

"I-I'm one of the receptionists in the medical building." She said shyly. "Who are you? You're very handsome…" She whispered, turning red.

Genesis beamed. "I'm Genesis Rha-"

"Oh!" She gasped, turning an even darker shade. "I was actually asking him…"

Genesis' face went blank, and then twisted into a frown.

Angeal's eyes widened slightly, quickly trying to fix what was probably a dangerous situation. "I'm Angeal…but I'm also taken…though thank you for your compliment." He said politely.

She ducked her head, nodding. "Of course you are…why wouldn't you be…sorry, I hope I didn't offend you, she's lucky, whoever she is…I hope she knows that…" The girl babbled, taking her papers and hurrying away.

Angeal grimaced, not wanting to turn and face Genesis.

He had to though.

"What the hell?" The smaller boy snapped. "Thank you for your compliment? You don't thank her! She was completely out of line! She thought you were interested in someone like her! She probably still thinks that, you didn't show her otherwise…"

Angeal sighed, pulling Genesis close. "I'm sorry. Next time someone speaks to me, I'll interrupt them by kissing you passionately, how about that?" He asked, hoping that he was coming across as lighthearted and teasing…things would get awkward in a hurry if Genesis expected him to actually do so.

Angeal supposed that the event was over, after the day had gone by and they found themselves once more in bed, this time with Angeal rubbing Genesis stomach as he moaned and carried on like an ailing chocobo…he'd been determined to get his spicy food and had ended up doing so…even though he _knew_ it would probably end badly…

It probably would have been over…if things were ever as simple as they should have been.

* * *

Two days later though, they ran into the girl again. She'd kept her head down as she passed them, but Genesis swore that she's looked over at Angeal's backside as she passed.

Angeal managed to soothe that over with a considerable amount of kissing and petting that evening as well, this time minus the stomach ache.

Genesis was mollified for a few days after that because a group of cadets had taken to stalking him religiously, but when reception-bitch, as he'd named her, ran into Angeal a third time…this time while Genesis was in another building, she'd gotten the nerve to tell him 'hello' and blush prettily as she did.

Angeal had made the mistake of smiling and telling her hello as well. To make things better for Genesis…who'd walked out to meet him at that point and was glaring murderously, he'd explained that he was actually in a relationship with the brunette standing just over there and had motioned Genesis over.

She'd been surprised, but smiled and apologized once more, this time directly to Genesis…who'd refused to answer.

Deflated, she'd retreated, leaving them alone again.

The next day her desk had collapsed, pinning her under it. Nothing was broken, body wise…the desk was finished…but she was badly shaken and ended up transferring over to the cadet registration office…where Angeal and Genesis would never see her.

Angeal considered asking Genesis about it, but when he mentioned it, Genesis actually seemed concerned. He even sent her flowers.

So Angeal let it go.

In the next three weeks, two delivery boys, a cadet and two office clerks were all sent to the infirmary for various reasons. A stack of boxes fell on one of the first two, the other was cornered by a chocobo that no one could really account for, seeing as it had shown up in one of the break rooms. The cadet was sent in suffering from heat exhaustion after he'd been locked in one of the transport jeeps in the heat of day. The officer who found him suspected it was some sort of hazing ritual. The office clerks suffered similar incidents, one eating some undercooked meat in the cafeteria, one fell asleep at his desk and woke up to find his sleeves on fire.

Angeal was concerned. Because a week ago, he'd had a delivery boy try to grab his ass…he'd tried to grab Genesis' as well though…and he'd had another delivery boy ask if he was seeing anyone. A cadet had offered to buy him a drink, and two other people, who he supposed could be receptionist or the like, had been whispering behind his and Genesis' backs and what they were saying was most certainly not appropriate.

Genesis had yelled at them then, but perhaps that hadn't been all?

He looked over at the smaller form sleeping peacefully beside him…they had about an hour before they actually had to get up…and frowned. He'd always assumed that if Genesis had a problem with someone he'd attack them outright, if not actually have the sense to tell them something.

Unless of course, Genesis didn't want him to know about it…which made sense. Angeal was upset by how insecure Genesis seemed to be around people who found him attractive…especially since Genesis seemed to assume that Angeal had no problem with people who found Genesis attractive. If Angeal suddenly decided to start attacking people just because they said something sexual about the older boy, he'd probably never stop fighting.

He knew the rational thing to do would just be to ask Genesis about it.

But rational and Genesis, despite the other's intelligence, didn't always go hand in hand. He could almost certainly know how this would turn out. Genesis would either coolly deny it, or angrily deny it.

"What are you thinking about?" Genesis asked, his voice still rough from sleeping.

Angeal tensed, caught off guard which made Genesis frown. "Something wrong?"

"Genesis…you know…you remember that receptionist who told me I was handsome?"

Genesis' eyes narrowed. "Yes?"

"Did you make her desk break?" There…that was almost what he wanted to know.

"Yes." Genesis replied calmly, petting his hair…alright, he hadn't expected that. He jerked away, staring down at Genesis.

"What? Genesis, why? Because she liked me? Genesis, I didn't like her, how did that even matter-"

"You're mine. She had no right to say things like that." Genesis said firmly.

Angeal stared at him in amazement. "And the others?"

Genesis nodded, not needing to ask for clarification. "They needed to know you are mine."

"I'm not a possession…" Angeal argued, distracted from his original lecture.

"Yes. You're mine." Genesis argued. "But I'm yours, aren't I? Don't you think so?"

"That doesn't mean I'm going to hurt people for thinking the same thing that I do. That you're attractive and charming, and would and do make an excellent person to be around and to be with." Angel insisted.

Genesis glared, but he was glaring at the pillow, not Angeal, as though he wasn't sure if what Angeal had said should have pleased him or angered him. Angeal had just made a valid point…but Genesis had trouble seeing it that way when he flipped the positions. Of course people would think Angeal was wonderful, right? But they still didn't get to act on those thoughts!

"Genesis, I love you, okay? Haven't I proved that? Why should any of what they say or do bother you if you know that?" Angeal asked, and Genesis did have the decency to look guilty at the pained expression on his face.

"I don't feel like that though." Genesis said suddenly. "I don't feel like someone couldn't steal you from me. You can't even know for sure, can you? That you'll never find someone else to love?"

Angeal blinked. No…no he supposed he couldn't. "You can't promise me that either though. Neither of us can control that. But hurting people isn't okay anyway."

Genesis snorted at the childlike logic. "Angeal, we're SOLDIERS. You aren't allowed to say that hurting people isn't okay."

"This is different and you know it." Angeal protested.

Genesis pulled him back down to lay beside him.

"I didn't hurt any of them very badly Angeal, they'll all live…and without any long lasting effects to. They just had to learn their place…"

"Don't try to justify this Genesis, what you did was wrong and if you keep doing it, you'll have nothing to prove at all because we won't be together."

Genesis, for two long seconds, looked completely crushed at the implication, but he quickly masked it with fury.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No! I'm just telling you the truth. If my being with you is the reason people are getting hurt, then if we aren't together, you won't have a reason to hurt them." Angeal said, reaching to touch Genesis' cheek, but he turned his head, still angry.

"You want to leave me?" He asked finally, more subdued and uncertain than angry.

"Of course not! I just don't want you to think you have to hurt people to keep me with you, because I would really rather you _didn't_!" Angeal said, pulling a less resistant Genesis to his chest.

"What would you suggest I do instead then?" He asked finally.

Angeal smiled sheepishly, thinking back to their conversation the day that they'd met the first girl. "Why don't you kiss me?"

Genesis looked up, delighted that Angeal had actually brought that up again. "In public? What if Hollander or Sephiroth is there?" Angeal didn't like to bother Hollander with their relationship after its disastrous start, and he apparently had issues with forcing Sephiroth to witness it. He said he didn't want to alienate their younger friend.

"If…if it helps…" Angeal said reluctantly. Genesis smiled, but shook his head. "If Hollander or Sephiroth's there, I'll only kiss your cheek, okay?"

Angeal looked up happily. Compromise? From Genesis? Perhaps this wasn't so terrible after all.

"So you won't hurt anyone again?"

"No. I won't." Genesis said, burying his face in the pillow, pulling the blanket over them both. "Now we have thirty minutes left, please let me use those. I couldn't sleep last night, I was trying to jerk you off without you noticing…"

"Genesis!"

* * *

In the next few days, things seemed to be going better. There was only on incident, but Genesis took Angeal's somewhat hesitant advice and rather than attacking someone else, attacked Angeal in the form of what ended up being a bruising kiss, all four limbs wrapped around Angeal's larger form in the process.

It made him optimistic that Genesis was handling this in a more reasonable fashion. He seemed a lot calmer lately as well. Perhaps that conversation had been what they'd needed. Perhaps they were ready to try having sex again? Looking back, Angeal would be able to realize that his own hormones were probably to blame for the final decision…but either way, the decision was made.

He'd waited for Genesis to get back from some additional materia practice…Genesis was way ahead of him in materia wielding and he had extra classes with their teacher…Angeal was completely competent of course, Genesis just had a more natural talent for it.

When Genesis returned, he was sweaty and probably sleepy…but finding Angeal naked on the bed perked him up considerably.

"What's this?" He asked, tilting his head skeptically.

"Well…I was thinking…about how we've been together officially for a while now…"

Genesis looked as though he were trying very hard not to seem as hopeful as he obviously was.

"So we're going to do it?"

"You know…everyone thinks you're the more eloquent one…" Angeal grumbled, but he was smiling.

"Well, you _did_ just successfully use the word eloquent…I'm saddened by how many in the program can't claim that…" Genesis said, unable to stop the grin that spread across his face.

"You should go ahead and shower now though." Angeal said and Genesis rolled his eyes. "You could have waited until I was done showering, I'm not going to be able to wait now, why don't you just join me?"

"Because…this should be done properly." Angeal said, at least realizing how stuffy he sounded.

"Oh yes, because it's our first time and all." Genesis said sarcastically.

"It's our first time as an official couple." Angeal protested and Genesis wondered how Gillian had managed to force such old fashioned notions into him despite Genesis' constant guidance in their childhood.

"See how fast you can shower." Angeal suggested, and the sight of his arousal stirring between his legs was enough to send Genesis bolting into the bathroom.

The official time was called at four minutes and seven seconds, but that was only because Genesis refused to simply scrub without soap, even if there was a naked Angeal on the line…

It was worth it though, his freshly cleaned skin was still sensitive from the shower and every touch of Angeal's hands sent delightful shivers through his body.

Genesis loved foreplay, he really did. Angeal's hands were warm and firm against his hips and chest, and Angeal's lips and tongue were dizzyingly wonderful against his neck…but he'd literally gone through months of foreplay leading up to this moment…Angeal could still kiss and touch him while they were actually having sex, couldn't he?

Fortunately, Angeal's body, if not his mind, agreed whole heartedly with that, his movements more disjointed and anxious than usual.

He'd gotten lube out while Genesis had been in the shower and he made a point to show it to Genesis when he picked it up.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "I still liked the first time."

"I'm not carrying you back to Hollander this time." Angeal replied. He grinned playfully. "It would really cut down on the chances of us doing this more than once tonight."

Genesis made an approving noise, taking the lube from Angeal's hands and pouring some into his own. He lay back on the bed and began to stretch himself.

Angeal was going to protest and insist that he be the one to do so…but he couldn't exactly form words.

Their first time had been hurried and there'd been no real preparation. And while he'd seen Genesis naked quite a lot throughout their life, especially in the past few months, he'd never seen him quite like this.

He'd never actually seen him masturbate, and while Genesis wasn't touching his swollen length, he was pressing two fingers into himself and moving them around, which was producing an equally euphoric expression and some of the most erotic noises Angeal had ever heard. He knew of course, Genesis was putting on a blatant show, but he wasn't about to complain.

He also wasn't about to touch himself, though he could feel his fingers twitching to do so…he was going to make this time last a bit more, and being too far gone by the time they started wouldn't really help at all.

Genesis finally deemed himself ready, and Angeal couldn't help but trust him. He hissed as Genesis splashed some of the cool gel over him as well before falling back once more and looking up at him with expectant eyes. His cheeks were flushed and he was having trouble keeping his breathing steady. Already? Angeal couldn't help the instinctive need that surged forward and he lifted Genesis' legs up, entering him as he did.

He'd missed this, even if, considering the circumstancing of their first time, he felt a bit ashamed about it. Genesis was beautiful, his short but wild hair spread over the pillows and falling into his eyes at the same time. Angeal focused on the rise and fall of his slender chest as he waited for Genesis to adjust before he began thrusting into him, spurred on by the obviously approving moans that he was presented with.

Their mouths met with a mixture of hungry need and satisfied relief, the sensation overwhelming. Their bodies had known, even if they hadn't always, that this was right, it felt right, they belonged like this, and it was easy to fall back into the rhythm.

Angeal had been determined to keep it going longer than the time before, but he couldn't be sure that he did. Time ceased to be relevant. Anything outside of their room, their bed, each moment, no matter how long it was, was not important at all.

They didn't come together, though it would have been a poetic end that Genesis would have approved of, but at least Angeal managed to wait until Genesis had climaxed first.

As soon as Angeal regained some semblance of sense, he pulled away from Genesis and flipped him over to check for blood. Genesis made a noise that could have been a protest, but it also could have just been a noise, he still didn't look very aware of his surroundings. There was no blood, though he was very red and would undoubtedly be sore.

Angeal could handle any guilt that came with that though. That was normal. Satisfied, he lay down beside the limp form, wrapping his arms around Genesis.

"Are you happy this time?" Genesis asked finally, sounding distant…not in a negative way, but a sated one. "We were safe."

"We really should have used a condom." Angeal said reluctantly.

"I don't like them." Genesis said stubbornly. "And you'd have had to have worn it, so you'd have liked it less."

"How would you know if you liked them or not?" Angeal asked.

"I don't want anyone sticking something rubbery inside of me, thanks." Genesis said flatly and perhaps it was the lingering sensation of having come, but the way he said it made Angeal snort with suppressed laughter. Genesis was quite pleased with the reaction and snuggled against him, laughing softly himself.

"It was nice though right? Quite a bit better than nice? When it was done _properly_?" He teased.

"It's something I'd consider doing again." Angeal said thoughtfully, grinning at the horrified look on Genesis' face.

"Consider? Oh you-"

"Joking, of course we'll be doing that again. I do believe I suggested doing so again tonight, didn't I?"

"Give me…two minutes." Genesis reasoned, peeking down between his legs.

Angeal really did laugh this time.

* * *

After that things really did seem to go well. Sex was a security for Genesis, rather than a risk to their relationship as Angeal had feared. He was still frighteningly possessive when caught in a bad moment, but he seemed to be more capable of calming himself with the knowledge that Angeal was having sex with _him_, not whoever else he was upset with at the time.

So, it came as a complete shock to Angeal when, months after his last incident, he was called out of one of his classes and told that he was needed in Doctor Hollander's office because Genesis had tried to attack someone during a meeting and had had to be sedated.

* * *

Genesis does have a reason for actually attacking someone rather than just screwing with them like he's been doing, I promise. XP

Review Please.


	5. Decisive Indecision

Oh my, it's been so long! I've actually had this for a while and it was meant to be published fairly quickly! As the last chapter, it's shorter than the others...it really shouldn't have taken long at all! But with finals and then having to be gone for days at a time in preparation for the holidays, editing has been pushed back and back and back some more. In fact, there are quite possibly several typos still left in here...D: But it's been over a month and I was feeling horrible about it.

This is the end of part one...which was written after part two...yeah...anyway, part three will start coming up sometime after the New Year, since I don't imagine I'll have much time to work on it before that. That's only two weeks or so away if I get things together...I still don't have a name for the third part...if anyone's got any ideas, feel free to dump them into your reviews!...but that means that I can't tell you ahead of time what to look for (those of you who are still interested...)...so you'll just have to check back? Or check my LJ (listed as homepage on my profile), which I've also been neglecting as of late...but I promise I'll at least post a heads up there when I put it here as well!

Right, well after all this time, I doubt you want to listen to me ramble on...

* * *

Decisive Indecision

* * *

"_Do you have any idea what time it is?" Genesis asked sourly, surprisingly coherent considering that he'd jumped up from a sound sleep to pounce on Angeal the moment he'd walked through the door and then experienced what had at least sounded like a considerably enjoyable climax._

_Angeal sighed, petting Genesis' hair as he snuggled against him despite his hostile words and glare. Angeal hadn't done anything wrong, Angeal knew he hadn't done anything wrong…Genesis was still about to make him feel guilty._

"_It's only eleven, Genesis; you never go to sleep that early." Angeal said softly. "I didn't think it would be a big deal…"_

_"You were with Sephiroth." Genesis said accusingly._

"_Yes." Angeal agreed. "We were training. You know you're faster than me with a sword, we were just practicing." _

_Genesis normally would have been mollified by the praise, but instead he scowled again. _

"_Well it seems a lot like you're sneaking around with him." _

"_No, it actually doesn't at all. You know, unless you're __**you**__." Angeal said irritably. _

_Genesis rolled over as though he planned to ignore him, but seemed to change his mind, curling back up against him. "I won't worry." He decided. "It's not like Sephiroth is even interested." _

_Angeal stiffened. "I'm not either you know. Thanks for all the credit."_

_Genesis sighed as though Angeal had missed something very important. _

"_Angeal, no one can be held accountable for their behavior should Sephiroth actually take interest in them. He's inhumanly gorgeous." _

"_Perhaps I should be the jealous one?" Angeal asked, but he didn't really mean it. Genesis had been joking…which meant he seemed to be over his most recent bout of jealousy. _

"_Of course not." Genesis said, grinning. "Look how long it took me to get you right. I'd have to train him from scratch." _

_Conversations with Genesis often went like this. Especially when Sephiroth was involved. Had Angeal been a more jealous person he probably would have ended up bothered more often than not. Genesis had at some point been one of the Sephiroth fans running around. Until Sephiroth had beaten him at everything and admiration became just another reminder that Sephiroth was good enough to be admired. _

_Angeal didn't know why Genesis couldn't appreciate the fact that Sephiroth was just incredible. Angeal admired both of his friends, and he had the feeling that Sephiroth respected them for their skills, even if his were more developed. _

_But Angeal had known Genesis long enough to know that Sephiroth probably wouldn't have been a threat to him if he hadn't been raised to think that nothing he actually did was good enough. Sephiroth seemed to be the embodiment of everything he'd always told him he'd never be._

_And because of that Angeal found himself balancing keeping Genesis feeling secure and Sephiroth feeling included. Most of the time it worked._

"_I love you." Genesis said sleepily. "We should take Sephiroth somewhere tomorrow, he never goes anywhere."_

_Had Angeal not been used to the split second mood changes, Genesis sudden acceptance would have been disturbing. But he was…and the warm body cuddled against him was making it hard to worry about the uneasy relationship between his two friends.

* * *

_

That conversation had taken place just that morning, and thinking back…he should have worried.

Angeal stared dumbly at Hollander and then at a glowering Hojo who was standing next to an unmoving Sephiroth. And then he looked over at Genesis who was bolted down to a lab table, still unconscious.

"What happened? I was only gone for a few minutes." He said hoarsely. The three of them were supposed to leaving for Wutai in the next few months. They'd been meeting almost constantly to prepare. Angeal had been staying late in one of the few classes they were still taking to help clean up practice weapons and Genesis was supposed to be letting them know he'd be there shortly.

Instead they'd come to get him and bring him here.

"Genesis…" Sephiroth's voice was a hoarse whisper, probably as close to shock as he could get. "Genesis got upset; I think it must have been my fault…"

Angeal's eyes widened. "Your fault…Genesis attacked _you_?"

Part of him was upset, but mostly he was confused…Sephiroth was more than capable of taking care of himself…why had they needed to sedate Genesis?

"I didn't want to hurt him." Sephiroth said, as though he knew what Angeal was thinking. "I've never seen him like that, that upset, he wasn't thinking at all, I wouldn't have been able to restrain him or disarm him without doing him far more harm than the shot did."

"How'd you manage to give him a shot anyway?" Hojo snapped at Hollander. "I should hope you aren't that used to having to restrain the little failure…"

Hollander glared at him, brushing hair from Genesis' face and looking as close to guilty as he probably ever would.

"What happened?" Angeal repeated.

"There was a misunderstanding." Sephiroth said heavily. "We were looking at the map and discussing where the troops were going to be positioned. I said that my right front would be positioned directly east of the camp we'll be taking, and then I said that my Angeal…"

Angeal felt cold, he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"And I was going to say 'would lead the left front, but Genesis was just walking in…and he stopped but then he attacked me…he broke the table getting across it…"

Trust Sephiroth to note such details in a moment like that…Angeal groaned softly. _My Angeal_…Sephiroth hadn't meant it in the way Genesis had undoubtedly assumed. It had actually been a compliment…Sephiroth no doubt considered the both of them competent enough to be listed as a unit all on their own.

But of all the things to say…Genesis wouldn't have heard it that way at all.

_My_. It was how Sephiroth described everything that Genesis didn't have. The very first time he'd met, he'd declared the entire army his…and while Angeal was sure that Genesis was unhappy enough about that…this was something far more personal.

Hadn't Genesis said that he wasn't going to be concerned because Sephiroth wasn't interested? As insulting as Angeal could have found that…Genesis no doubt took it seriously.

"He didn't give me a chance to find out what was going on." Sephiroth said quietly. "I've only just managed to sort it out. Angeal, I never meant…"

"I know." Angeal said quietly. "Was it really that bad?" He asked, looking down at the metal cuffs holding down Genesis' wrists and ankles.

"He drew his sword. When I managed to get that away from him he kept going. Hollander has some bruised ribs and I imagine his eye will bruise as well. It was the only way to get close enough to him. I promise I only defended myself, Angeal." Sephiroth said hurriedly as Angeal drew closer and ran an uncertain hand over a large red welt on Genesis' throat and another on his chin.

"He deserved to be killed…this could very well count as an assassination attempt." Hojo said huffily. "I've half a mind to file it as one."

"No." Sephiroth said firmly. "Nothing will be reported on. No one in that meeting room will dare discuss it anyway. It's alright Angeal. You can just explain it to him when he wakes up and everything will be alright."

Angeal stared down at Genesis, touching his cheek softly. He felt himself nodding in agreement, but he knew, with a sinking feeling in his stomach, that it wouldn't be.

* * *

They didn't speak that night. Genesis returned later, uncharacteristically silent, and went straight to bed. Angeal lay beside him until he was asleep then got up and spent the remainder of the night in the living room, trying to fall asleep on the usually comfortable sofa. His mind was too busy though, and in the end he got hardly any sleep at all.

The next morning breakfast was eaten in silence as well. It wasn't until they'd finished that Genesis made the first attempt. "Angeal…"

In the more rational light of a new day, Genesis almost seemed to realize that what he'd done had been irrational and overdramatic, not to mention dangerous and potentially suicidal.

But Angeal knew he didn't. Genesis never seemed to think he actually did anything wrong…he'd mastered the art of pretending to learn his lessons though, for the sake of moving things along.

Angeal couldn't let their relationship turn into a giant collection of these pointless lessons.

"He meant it as a complement." Angeal said softly. "He meant…"

"I know." Genesis said. "I could hear everyone talking. Just couldn't say anything…"

"That was probably best." Angeal said, sounding harsh, even to his own ears.

Genesis frowned, but swallowed back whatever he'd been planning on firing back with.

"You have to understand though…what it sounded like to me…I know you must have realized it…which makes it feasib-"

"No!" Angeal interjected. "That does not make it any kind of feasible! That just means I've grown so accustomed to your insanity that I could piece it together!"

Genesis scowled at him. "I…I was rash…" he said finally. "I'll admit that but…"

"No." Angeal said firmly. "This is worse than that. This is much, much worse."

Genesis shook his head. "It's not, it's Sephiroth, and he knows how I feel…"

"No! It's _because_ it's Sephiroth!" Angeal argued, cutting him off. "Sephiroth wouldn't do anything to you because of this, he's our friend…no matter how you treat him, no, be quiet, I'm going to talk for once," Angeal said harshly, holding up his hand when Genesis opened his mouth once more. "But that doesn't mean other people wouldn't! If Sephiroth hadn't told him not to, probably threatening him and his project in the process, Hojo would have had you thrown in jail and maybe even killed for attacking him. He's the leader of the entire ShinRa army, Genesis. Trying to kill him is treason!"

"We all know that I wasn't going to kill him!" Genesis shot back.

"Neither would anyone else who tried, but they'd still be killed for trying." Angeal said, "We get away with a lot…no, you get away with a lot and I could if I decided to…because we're so close to Sephiroth. But if you're attacking him, no one is going to give a damn about you."

Genesis didn't want to hear this. Angeal knew Genesis didn't want to hear this. Angeal didn't even want to tell Genesis this; he was probably the one person who'd always made a point to not force Genesis to realize how much more Sephiroth seemed to get of everything…but protecting Genesis from reality wasn't going to do any good at all at this point.

"Genesis, I love you so much…" He shut his eyes. Genesis' expression had changed from livid to terrified in that one statement, as if he had abruptly realized where this conversation had been headed the entire time.

"I promise I do…but we've tried again and again and you're not getting it. You're not even improving this problem; you're getting worse about it!" Angeal said, hating how desperate he sounded, he'd been planning on being calm and collected…which he normally had no trouble with…but…but he really didn't want this to end, even if it had both started and was now ending as a complete train wreck.

Because it wasn't like anything had changed to force them to move apart…the sad thing was neither of them had…they'd started out like this. The Genesis sitting in front of him was still the same Genesis who'd plunged them both into this madness…which he'd enjoyed immensely, despite the rough patches…the frequent rough patches…

He wasn't doing this because he was no longer in love with Genesis. He was doing it because he did love him. And he couldn't see him get hurt over this.

Genesis would probably always harbor his insane jealousy and his overwhelming drive to guard what few meaningful possessions he had…but if Angeal wasn't one of them, he couldn't get himself hurt or even killed over him.

"You're just being selfish." Genesis hissed lowly. "You don't care if I get hurt, you just don't want to be the reason! Well guess what, Angeal? I'm hurt. Right now, I'm really hurt. And it's entirely your fault!" The stricken expression on Angeal's face didn't make him feel any better.

Genesis didn't necessarily believe what he'd said. Not entirely. He was starting to blame himself, which was something he usually managed to avoid in most any situation. Part of him believed what he'd said…and part of him argued that the only reason Angeal was hurting him was because he'd lost his head.

Maybe it was both their faults. Genesis' for being too hot tempered and possessive, and Angeal's for having sat back and reserved judgment too often…but Genesis didn't want to blame himself.

So why did it hurt even more when he tried to place the blame solely on Angeal?

"This…Genesis, this is over." Angeal said finally, making it devastatingly official.

* * *

The next few days passed in a haze for both of them. Angeal moved into a different apartment. Genesis debated whether he wanted to keep the apartment they'd shared…he was desperate to keep as much of Angeal close to him as he could, but at the same time, he was desperate to get away from all of it. In the end he moved and locked himself up in his new apartment for a day and a half before returning to the world in general.

Nothing was mentioned about the incident with Sephiroth. Once again, the younger one was smoothing things over for them all.

They were stationed separately for a while; there was a war on no matter what state they were in, but they were at least given some time apart.

By the time they found themselves fighting together again, staying alive took up most of their time. It almost seemed like they'd gone back to what had been 'normal' before they'd begun their relationship.

Months turned to years and the fact that they were inseparable friends, no matter what had happened, could not be denied.

Angeal was finally, after all this time, beginning to think that they were safe. He'd been cautious, even after so long, discreet in what few relationships he felt the need to engage in, though they didn't usually last long. Genesis was considerably less discreet, but that was to be expected, and after a while Angeal managed to convince himself that he didn't mind.

And then, right before a solo mission to Wutai, Genesis kissed him. Not on the cheek, not even a peck on the lips…Genesis didn't really do that sort of thing.

What Genesis did was aggressive, demanding, and for some reason, requiring him to wrap all four of his limbs around Angeal in the process.

Then he'd left.

And Angeal wasn't sure what to think.

He didn't spend much time on it, as guilty as that would make him feel at odd moments, because his life suddenly became very busy with a new student to mentor…which shockingly but not too unhappily, turned into something more.

* * *

Genesis was happy once more. Yes, he was stuck in Wutai. No, he wasn't even getting to kill things as it was a diplomacy mission. But he was happy.

He'd kissed Angeal, and Angeal hadn't stopped him. Hadn't reminded him of all the reasons that he shouldn't kiss him, hadn't even tried to pull away.

Surely that meant he still wanted him, right?

Right.

As soon as he got back to Midgar…things were going to change.

* * *

I hope those of you who read Full Circle appreciate the foreshadowing of the last sentence? I hope this because it might be the only part of this chapter that I was really pleased with. I tend to hate my 'last chapters' of things. I always feel like I've forgotten something...

This really was just a _wrapping up the events before Full Circle_ chapter...I really should have been able to get it posted sooner, sorry again!

Review Please.


End file.
